Baile
by abril.pg
Summary: Eren, después de sus exámenes, va a divertirse sin saber que le esperaba una experiencia única. Ereri Drabble


Oh sí.

Después de una semana llena de exámenes finales, donde la mayoría se amanecía estudiando, Eren decidió irse de fiesta con sus amigos.

Seguramente se echaría un polvo con alguna chica de buenas curvas, además hace mucho que estaba en abstinencia; necesitaba desfogarse con una persona, no simplemente su compu y su mano.

...

Como era de esperar, la cola era muy grande en la entrada de la discoteca porque, así como ellos, muchos jóvenes querían despejar sus mentes. Esperaron como media hora e ingresaron.

Al entrar, el fuerte olor a alcohol los recibió, así como algunas miradas. Para acostumbrarse al clima de la fiesta se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, cada uno pidió bebidas diferentes.

El ambiente comenzó a calentarse poco a poco, los tres chicos entraron en la pista para bailar, cada uno disfrutaba de la música de diferente manera; Mikasa se encontró con Jean, un compañero, y ambos se hicieron compañía. Eren y Armin quedaron solos, pero una chica, tímidamente, se acercó al rubio y le pidió para bailasen.

Era una de esas noches, donde no encontraba pareja, estaba frustrado; con la boca seca se acercó a la barra pidiendo más tragos.

Con el alcohol invadiendo su sistema, sintió más confianza y entró nuevamente a la pista. Se pegaba a una que otra mujer y estas le seguían el paso, sin embargo no pasaba de ahí. Torpemente se acercó a otra chica, pero en el proceso se topó con un hombre bajo y de mirada afilada.

—Más cuidado, niño borracho —se quejó, y esa primera impresión no le agradó al castaño.

—Tú te pusiste en mi camino —contestó, normalmente nadie reclamaría si su contrario tuviera una mirada asesina, pero como siempre fue un idiota suicida le dio igual.

—Estás tan borracho que ni siquiera puedes andar.

—Y tú estás tan viejo que te mueves como una tabla —las pocas personas que presenciaron la pelea, temieron por el joven. El azabache no dejaría que le llamasen viejo, y menos que un mocoso le diga que no sabe moverse.

La música se hizo cada vez más intensa.

Eren sintió cómo esa persona, al que había provocado, se movía con gracia y erotismo. Podía notar esa piel blanca debajo de la camisa; seguía con la vista esas manos fuertes recorriendo su cuerpo, posándose peligrosamente en su entrepierna de vez en cuando.

Él no era gay, o eso había creído hasta ver el baile sensual del desconocido. Sin querer su mirada se posó en el trasero bien formado del hombre, que junto al pantalón ajustado que traía, se veía muy apetitoso.

El mayor se acercó más pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y antes de tocar esa blanquecina piel se retiraba. Con las ganas de querer palpar esa delicada piel, soltó unos cuantos botones de su camisa y despeinó su cabello. Intentaba moverse al ritmo de su contrario, y cada vez que estaba a punto de rozar su cuerpo con sus manos, este se alejaba.

Siguió intentando, pero como su técnica no daba frutos, con resignación despegó sus ojos de él, realmente no era su noche. Pero antes de retirarse, sintió cómo el desconocido se apegó a su cuerpo, quería tocarlo pero los movimientos sensuales le dejaron estático.

Una mano se posó en su mejilla, bajó la mirada y el rostro lascivo lo devolvió a la tierra. Sus manos se posaron en la cadera de su acompañante, los movimientos que hacían ambos se complementaban, de repente sintió su entrepierna siendo rozada por el trasero redondo del mayor.

Sin duda era el mejor baile erótico que había experimentado. Necesitaba sentir más, en su mente ya se habían formado escenas salvajes de sexo, tal vez se arrepentiría de fantasear con otro hombre, pero era la mejor fantasía.

—Oye dijiste que me movía como tabla —su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido en su oreja— ¿Qué tal ahora?

La poca cordura que le quedaba no fue suficiente para responder, sólo tragó saliva y tomó su cintura para profundizar el contacto. No importaba si le veían como enfermo por bailar con otro hombre, es más en su cabeza sólo existían esos dos.

La música se apagaba poco a poco, y con eso los movimientos eróticos del mayor se detuvieron dejando a un Eren deseoso de más.

—Espero que ahora no me vengas con mierdas como que no sé bailar —pudo ver cómo el hombre se alejaba.

Con pasos torpes quiso buscar al hombre, nunca olvidaría el roce de sus cuerpos y si terminaba de esa manera, no podría centrarse en nada más que recordar el encuentro.

Apoyado en la barra, el azabache parecía esperarlo, tal vez sí tenía suerte y no se quedaría con las ganas.

* * *

 _En serio fue difícil escribir, pero lo conseguí o eso creo._

 _Inspirado en Ginza - J Balvin,_ _para un reto._

 _Además nótese mi experiencia nula en fiestas xD_


End file.
